Entenryū
"The Game Master." - Dusk-sama Entenryū (掩護天竜, Etenryuu) is mysterious individual who runs a shop in Yasuraka Town and the leader of Mistri. He is a Fullbringer. Appearance Entenryū's appearance, in contrary to his position as a shopkeeper, can at times be portrayed as serious and intimidating. He is quite tall, and has a muscular physique hidden with layers of clothing, slightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes. He has neck-length chocolate brown hair, which is kept rather straight, possessing two bangs at the side and a straight lock of hair coming down his forehead down to his nose. His casual attire consists of a blue kimono with a yellow obi sash, under this wearing a white undershirt of some sort and hakama. Over this he wears a darker blue hakama, as well as wearing tabi with slippers. Although rare he sometimes carries with himself a sword as well with unknown significance. Personality Entenryū, in contrast to well known shopkeeper, Entenryū is shown as generally quiet, constantly serious. When he speaks, his voice is quiet, but it manages to carry no matter the location. Despite his calm, distant attitude, he always speaks polite, and is shown with a slight sense of humour. Entenryū shows extensive knowledge of Hollows, Shinigami, and various aspects of the supernatural world one wouldn't expect a Human to have, even a Fullbringer, and is also well acquainted with the Reigai of and Gin Ichimaru. Around generally anyone, Entenryū portrays his calm and polite personality, perhaps even more polite and less serious to customers, saying his goal is to get them to come back, not scar them for life. He keeps his prices reasonable and his employees paid well enough that they won't leave looking for a different job. All in all, he treats other people fairly unless he has a solid reason not to. History Plot Subsitute In Flames Arc *ENTER! Dohko Ryūgami Equipment Katana: Entenryū possesses a sword which he is skilled in using. The appears to be an ordinary katana with a golden hilt with a flower-shaped guard. The blade is darker than a normal blade. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: For a Human, Entenryū possess a truly large amount of spiritual energy. When truly exerted, it is able to cause even higher level enemies sweat in fear. He is able to project his killing intent with it, in a manner similar to Kenpachi Zaraki. :Gatsu no Ōda (月面ストライキ, Lunar Strike): is the Morimoto house's signature technique. Its a black flame energy attacks with purple aura, that he could direct by moving his blade, to burn through anything in its path. Entenryū has retained this ability from his time as a Shinigami. Enhanced Strength: Entenryū a remarkable amount of strength for a human, stated to be taken to higher levels through manipulation of reiatsu. While he has never been seen using it often, it is obvious when he is capable of crushing large, solid poles with the grip of a hand. Spiritual Awareness: Entenryū is able to see spirits, Hollows, Shinigami and Arrancar, and is able to sense reiatsu to a better degree than most spiritually aware humans. Swordsmanship: Though his level of skill is unknown, Entenryū has shown skill in using a blade. Hand-to-Hand-Combat: While it is not known how skilled he is, he trained in this field, and is assumed to be skilled. Fullbring Monster World (モンスターワールド Monsutaa Waarudo) is the name of Entenryū's Fullbring, the focus of which is a Tabletop RPG of the same name. His Fullbring gives him the the ability to freely move people and objects into or out of the game itself, having them take the role of the "adventurers". The target is shrunk down to accommodate for the size of the game itself, shrunk to be about the size of a player piece. The rules of the game go as follows: "One Player (Entenryū) takes on the role of the Game Master, leaving all other players on the adventurers side. The adventurers then choose a Species and and then Class (best suited based on their species and abilities, i.e. Orihime, or a Member of the 4th Division (or Kido Corps) would be more suited to Magician or a White Mage), with the goal of reaching the Game Master to defeat him and his minions." Stats: In-game, the players have certain "stats" which are listed as follows: *'Health:' Determines how many attacks a player can take in battle. Fully depleted health results in the character losing the game being expelled from the game world. *'Speed:' Decides whether the player or the opposing enemy will strike first. Certain attacks can lower one's speed. *'Magic:' The stat which decides how many times an opponent can use spells, and how strong they will be. Magic power is not infinite, and drains the more one uses it. With exceptions for Humans, the stronger this stat, the weaker the Strength stat. *'Strength:' Determines the power of "physical" attacks, as opposed to the special of magic. The stronger this stat is, with exceptions for Humans, the weaker the magic stat is. After being sent into the Game, the players will choose their Species from a list of the following: *'Human' The most balanced of the races, humans have average in all stats. *'Elf:' High Magic, Speed and Health, low Strength. *'Halfa:' A Human-Elf hybrid, has High Magic, High Health, but low Speed and low Strength. *'Fairy:' High Magic, capable of , average Speed, low Health, no Strength. Smallest race. *'Naga:' A race of creatures with Human torsos and snake bodies. High Speed, High Magic, average Strength, average Health. Generally larger than other races. After choosing a race, players will then choose a Class. The classes are as follows: *'Beast Tamer:' Typically humans. Special abilities allow for the capture of monsters, allowing the player to keep a monster as an ally. Their attacks are also more effective against beasts than humanoids. *'Black Mage:' Skilled in Magic. Using this Class will boost the user's magic up by a large amount, no matter what Race they are. They also have high Health and Speed. Specials often involve Elemental Techniques. Higher level techniques are cast from health. *'Swordsman:' Weapon generally the sword, skilled in physical attacks. They have high Health, Strength, *:Magic Swordsman:'A merge of the Classes Black Mage and Swordsman, they are capable of using Magic as well as specializing in sword based techniques. Taking this Class increases Speed, Magic, and Strength. *'White Mage: A healing mage, this Class's abilities revolve solely around healing, and is a requirement for any group. Reviving dead allies costs health. They have high Health, Magic, and Speed, but low Strength. *:Paladin: Paladin's can be seen as a merge between White Mage and Swordsman, but do not possess strong enough healing abilities to qualify. Taking on this class increases HP, Strength and Magic, but drastically lowers the Speed. *'Berserker:' Physically the strongest Class, a Berserker have the highest Strength and Health of any Class, but low speed. Fullbring Resurrection (フルブリング蘇生, Sosei Furuburingu; lit."Reawakening of Full Manifestation") A rare use of Fullbring that allows one to fully tap into the Hollow reiatsu they possess, Entenryu was the first to tap into this ability. more to come. . . '' Former Powers and Abilities Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fullbringer Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character